Best Friends
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [the Gazette,fofa]Antes de ter um relacionamento,ou seja lá o que for que eles tinham,eles eram amigos,melhores amigos.


**Título:** Best Friends

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki

**Classificação:** PG 15

**N/A:** Fic levinha,não sei...fofa? Tá,não exatamente inocente.

Espero que gostem,e comentem.

**x-x-x-x**

Era difícil dizer como tudo tinha começado,talvez eles próprios não soubessem a resposta.

Namoro ou não,eles tinham um relacionamento,e isso era o que realmente importava.Era sempre assim,desde sempre o ensaio acabava e eles iam para algum lugar,conversar,as vezes por minutos,as vezes por horas,mas parecia simplesmente impossível ficar longe da presença do outro.

Mesmo agora ainda era assim,com a diferença que eles não iam mais para um bar qualquer,porque famosos como eram,era arriscado,tendo em vista que eles não ficavam mais _só_ na conversa.

-Você não acha isso estranho?

-Quê?

Ruki soltou uma risada ao ver a cara de assustado que Reita fazia,provavelmente o outro já estava dormindo,e havia sido acordado pela pergunta.

-Nós dois,você não acha estranho?

O loiro mais velho pareceu considerar a questão por alguns instantes.

-Você não quer mais?

-Eu não disse isso.- Respondeu ficando emburrado,e cruzando os braços.

Reita sorriu abertamente,puxando o outro para que ele chegasse mais perto.

-O que há de errado então?

-Não tem nada errado Reita,eu só tava pensando.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

-Você diz pelo fato de sermos homens?

O menor encarou o mais velho que lhe sorria divertido.

-Sou amigo do Uruha há tanto tempo quanto você,esse tipo de coisa nunca me incomodou.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e depois caíram na risada,empurrando o pedaço de lençol que cobria o corpo nu do vocalista.

Ruki ao notar a situação sentiu o rosto corar,e se esforçou para recuperar o pano,sendo impedido por Reita.

-Eu adoro ver você assim.

-Pelado?

Confirmou com a cabeça,o envolvendo pela cintura com os braços.

-E com o rosto corado,você fica incrivelmente sexy.

Ruki abaixou o rosto,e num movimento rápido tirou o travesseiro que o maior usava de apoio para esconder certas partes do corpo.

-O que nossas fãs diriam se vissem o ídolo olhando de forma tão pervertida para o companheiro de banda?

Reita se permitiu apenas um pequeno sorriso.

-Você sabe melhor do que eu que elas adorariam ver o que nós fazemos depois dos ensaios.

-Isso inclue o olhar pervertido?

-Isso inclue tudo pervertido que fazemos Ruki.

O menor sorriu,se virando meio de lado,iniciando um beijo,que evoluiu para carícias,e logo,o travesseiro estava junto com o lençol,no chão.

x-x-x-x-x

Kai não disse nada,apenas olhou para o relógio,e isso foi o bastante para Ruki se desculpar pelo atraso,mas Reita sinceramente nem se abalou,o humor bom demais pra se preocupar com as broncas do líder.

-Que noite hein!

Reita sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Aoi ditas discretamente,apenas para que ele ouvisse.

-Tá tão na cara assim? -perguntou ainda olhando concentrado para o baixo,como se estivesse apenas afinando as cordas,e não falando sobre esse tipo de assunto com o guitarrista moreno.

-Se ele fosse mulher eu diria que isso ainda terminaria em casamento.

Reita teve uma crise de tosse,que chamou a atenção de Kai.

-Além de chegar atrasado ainda fica conversando em vez de se ajeitar logo,você não tem jeito mesmo Reita...

O baixista sorriu maldoso.

-Kai,você anda muito mal humorado,talvez seja falta de alguma coisa.

O baterista abriu a boca para responder,mas sentiu o rosto esquentar,e quando Uruha caiu na gargalhada ele decidiu não dizer mais nada,para não dar ainda mais motivos para que fizessem piadas.

O ensaio finalmente começou,e durante todo o dia os cinco trabalharam bastante,aperfeiçoando ainda mais o repertório para que quando o dia do primeiro show da tour acontecesse nada saísse errado.

Depois do almoço,algumas horas de ensaio,e uma pausa por cansaço coletivo todos decidiram que já era o bastante.

-Nossa,estou com os dedos e os braços moídos,preciso ir pra casa dormir,já!

Reita sorriu maldoso mais uma vez.

-Ahn,é por isso que anda tão mal humorado Kai-kun,sozinho,e com os dedos machucados...acredite,eu posso te entender.

Ruki estava bebendo água,e até engasgou,se contagiando pela risada dos outros.

Kai sorriu sem graça.

-Não sei de onde você tirou tanta certeza que eu estou sozinho Reita.

Todos pareceram prender a respiração,curiosos,até mesmo Aoi que costumava ser discreto,e se informava do que estava acontecendo quando não tinha ninguém por perto.

-Você tá namorando Kai? -perguntou Uruha verdadeiramente interessado,chegando bem perto do rosto do baterista.

-Estou,e não,não vou contar quem é.-Respondeu saindo rápido do estúdio.

Aoi e Uruha também se despediram com alguma desculpa qualquer que os outros dois nem se deram ao trabalho de querer realmente saber.

-Ruki?

-Uhm?

-Ahn,nada.

O menor encarou o outro levemente desconfiado,mas não disse nada.

-Você vai na minha casa hoje?

Reita não respondeu,parecendo meio aéreo.

-Reita?

O baixista aproveitou a privacidade do estúdio e abraçou Ruki carinhosamente,colando os lábios aos dele,iniciando um beijo doce,que durou alguns instantes,terminando apenas pela falta de ar de ambos.

-Não prefere na minha?

-Uhm?

-Na minha casa.

Ruki pareceu ponderar a proposta por um tempo.

-Nós chegamos atrasados hoje,que você dormiu na minha casa,imagina se eu dormir na sua,que é bem mais longe do estúdio,Kai vai nos matar.

O loiro mais alto puxou Ruki para mais perto,fazendo o menor esticar um pouco as pernas para ouvir o que lhe era sussurrado.

-Eu sei,mas aquelas _coisas_ que você comprou estão na minha casa.

Ruki corou,mas sorriu malicioso.

-Como eu dizia,vamos pra sua casa.

x-x-x-x-x

O celular tocou pela quinta vez,e novamente,sem ser atendido,parou.

O aparelho que além do toque estava vibrando já havia quase caído do criado-mudo.

Agora era o telefone da sala que tocava sem parar,e depois de insistentes toques Ruki finalmente abriu os olhos e se deu conta que alguém queria **muito** falar com ele.

Tomou impulso para se levantar ,mas caiu deitado de volta,o braço direito ainda algemado à cama.

Bem,alguém queria muito falar com Reita,pois essa,agora que estava mais desperto,definitivamente não era sua cama,nem seu quarto,ele jamais deixaria aquele tanto de roupa amontoada no chão.

-Reita!

O loiro acordou fazendo uma careta pelo beliscão.

-Ai Ruki,bom dia pra você também.

-Atende a droga do telefone,e merda! Odeio dormir algemado.

O baixista sorriu envergonhado,tirando as algemas do menor,o telefone da sala quieto novamente.

-Desculpa,eu sei que você odeia,mas acabei dormindo também.

O celular começou a tocar de novo.

-Alo,é...acordei agora,não,não grita se não vou desligar.Calma,é,ele tá aqui sim.Uma hora? Sem chances,duas então.Tá,tchau.

Ruki deu risada quando Reita fez uma careta,e desligou o celular,jogando o aparelho de qualquer jeito na cama.

-Preciso de uma munhequeira,meu pulso ficou vermelho.

Reita deitou,e pegou um cigarro despreocupadamente.

-Não era o Kai no telefone estressado com a nossa demora?

-Sim,era.

O vocalista o encarou incrédulo.

-E você vai deitar?

-Eu disse pra ele que chegaríamos em duas horas.

-Reita,nem com o maior transito do mundo nós vamos demorar duas horas pra chegar no estúdio.

-Eu sei,logo,temos uma hora pra aproveitar ainda.- Respondeu colocando um cigarro na boca do menor,que prontamente aceitou,virando um pouco o rosto para que o outro acendesse.

-Reita,você disse pro Kai que eu estava com você? -Perguntou corado,soprando a fumaça para cima,formando uma pequena nuvem cinzenta.

-Como se ele já não soubesse.

-Você acha que as pessoas sabem sobre nós?

Reita se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos,desprovidos de lentes,o que,aos olhos do baixista,o faziam ficar ainda mais bonitos e verdadeiros.

-Acho mais fácil tentar imaginar quem _ainda _não sabe.

Os dois riram um pouco,curtindo mais um pouco do momento,e do cigarro.

-Esse parece um daqueles momentos pós sexo.

-É,mas sem o sexo. -Concordou Ruki.

-Bem,nós podemos inverter a ordem,primeiro o cigarro..

Ruki sorriu,fazendo uma expressão falsamente ofendida,como se ele próprio não estivesse pensando na idéia desde que acordou,e notou o quão sexy era a visão matutina de um Reita usando apenas uma boxer preta.

-O que foi,vai ficar só me olhando? Eu já te tirei as algemas sabe...

Ruki sorriu,deixando o cigarro no cinzeiro que havia no criado-mudo,e sentando-se na cintura do mais alto,fazendo questão de ondular os quadris,propositalmente,fingindo procurar uma posição confortável.

-Reita,o que você queria me dizer ontem,quando estávamos no estúdio?

O menor teve a oportunidade de ver Reita corar,levando uma das mãos instintivamente ao rosto,já que,dessa vez, não estava protegido pela habitual faixa.

-Nós estamos juntos há bastante tempo,não é?

-Desde os tempos de escola.

Ruki se fez de desentendido e sorriu ao ver Reita ainda mais sem graça.

-Eu quero dizer juntos mas não como simples...amigos.

-Bem,sim,desde o ano novo na casa do Kai,que bebemos mais que o Uruha e dormimos juntos.

Reita deu um sorriso malicioso e apertou a cintura do menor com as duas mãos,forçando o contato com seu baixo ventre,fazendo Ruki morder os lábios,contendo um gemido.

-Takanori...

O vocalista abriu os olhos assustado pela menção do nome verdadeiro,num momento como esse.

-Er...Akira? -Perguntou incerto.

-Quer namorar comigo?

Ruki teve uma crise de tosse,ficando ainda mais vermelho do que quando pedia para Reita fazer uma ou outra coisa diferente nos momentos mais íntimos.

-Você disse...namorar?

-É.

-Do tipo "relacionamento sério" e vamos assumir abertamente ao menos aos nossos companheiros de banda?

-É,é mais ou menos por aí.Você quer?

-Quero...-Respondeu baixinho,verdadeiramente envergonhado.

Reita usou uma das mãos para puxar o rosto de Ruki,e inicar um beijo apaixonado,mas ainda assim quente,afinal,a outra mão ainda apertava com um pouco de força a cintura do menor.

-Reita,nós não vamos chegar em duas horas no ensaio.

O mais velho soltou uma risada rouca.

-E quem disse que nós vamos?

**fim**

**N/A2- **Ahn,eu tinha realmente pensado em continuar,ou pelo menos por mais alguma coisa...mas não sei,acho que,nesse caso,terminar assim deixa a coisa mais bonitinha.

Agora cada um pensa o que quiser sobre o que houve depois,a reação dos outros e tal.


End file.
